1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to defogging, and particularly, to a defogging device with a carbon nanotube film.
2. Description of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes have received a great deal of interest since the early 1990s due to their useful mechanical and electrical properties. Carbon nanotubes have become a significant focus of research and development for use in electron emitting devices, sensors, and transistors. Carbon nanotubes are allotropes of graphite and diamond, and can be classified into single-walled nanotubes (SWNTs) and multi-walled nanotubes (MWNTs).
Titanium dioxide (TiO2) photocatalyst is commonly used in conventional defogging applications, often being applied to a surface by spraying and naturally dried. When the photocatalyst is exposed to ultraviolet radiation, directly or reflectively, dirt or contaminants are decomposed and removed from the surface of the glass to prevent fogging.
However, spraying of titanium dioxide photocatalyst powder may be harmful to operators of the spraying process. Therefore, professional equipment and operators are needed during the spraying process of titanium dioxide photocatalyst powder, which results manufacturing high costs. Furthermore, in the absence of UV radiation, titanium dioxide photocatalyst provides ineffective defog capability.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved defogging device to reduce or overcome the aforementioned problems.